Dentro de ti
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Yo no he muerto, West. Yo sigo vivo... dentro de ti. [Songfic] [Germancest] (T, por incesto, que por más leve que sea, ya me han regañado).


**Pareja: Germancest.**

**Advertencias: Nuestro querido awesome fallecido.**

**Aclaraciones: Cursiva: Versos de la canción y diálogos de Gilbert. C/N: Diálogos de Ludwig.**

_Hoy te vi y una pregunta nació dentro de mí, ¿qué pasara con esta vida que no quieres ya vivir?_

Caminaba con la cabeza rubia, tan rubia que casi se le perdía el color de sol entre los siempre bien peinados cabellos, agachada en un rictus pesaroso. Hacía frío, tal vez demasiado, pero enfundado en esa gabardina negra y emociones sofocantes, no lo sentía. Lo único que podía hacer, era _ver _el frío. El frío, la niebla, la poca gente que caminaba por las calles. Eran un cuadro terriblemente pintoresco. De esos que se cuelgan sobre la chimenea en Navidad, y los invitados a la cena dicen: _¡Qué bonito! ¿Dónde lo has comprado? ¿No te parece un poco melancólico para estas fechas...? _

El vaho que se filtraba entre la tela de su bufanda era de las pocos signos que representaban que seguía vivo. Inclusive, aquellos ojos de azul cielo habían mutado a ser de hielo. El hombre con los ojos de hielo. Buena pinta para un _best-seller._

Tampoco le importaba mucho. Ser un autómata que vive más de a fuerza que de ganas. Es más, si alguien hubiese soportado el eterno sopor de aflicción que emanaba, y le hubiese plantado entre ceja y ceja la pregunta _¿Quieres vivir, buen hombre?, _les habría sonreído con la mirada apagada, habría suspirado, y habría seguido su camino.

¿Qué qué respuesta era esa? Pues... las personas como nosotros sabemos que su dolor ya no era d este mundo.

_¿A dónde irás, si tu camino se aleja más de mí?_

Sentía los ojos pesados, y los oídos increíblemente agudizados. Se sentía dentro de una película de Hitchcock. La ropa, pegada a su piel. Una mirada, una caliente y familiar mirada, le derretía la nuca.

Se forzó a levantar la mirada. Resultaba patéticamente gracioso lo mucho que podría costar una acción tan cotidiana.

Las calles estaban desiertas.

Incluso el puño de gente que juró que seguía caminando en derredor había desaparecido.

¿Dónde estaba?

Tuvo que regresar unas cuantas calles, para poder reconocer la puerta de la casa que compartió alguna vez. Estaba tan ensimismado en su nada, que había pasado por delante de su propia casa, sin reconocerla. Pero no era del todo su culpa. Verdaderamente, desde eso, absolutamente todo se le antojaba ajeno, como si no tuviese nada que ver con él.

Como si el mundo _jamás tuviese nada que ver con él._

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, se sacó la bufanda y su gabardina.

Pero no pudo sacarse la mirada de entre los hombros.

_Quiero llorar, porque mi muerte no has sabido aprovechar._

De pronto, una sombra de caricia, el aliento de un abrazo, le sobrecogieron por atrás. Estaba solo en casa. Él podría jurar que estaba solo en casa.

**_-Verfolgungswahn* _**_-_susurró para sí mismo, creía él- Jodida paranoia.

-_¿Paranoia? Pensé que me querías más._

Y no, Ludwig no había oído ninguna voz. Porque se oye con los oídos, y él la había sentido en su piel, dentro de su cabeza, en todo su ser.

-_Eh, West, ¿me estás escuchando...?_

Y no pudo decir más. Un par de brazos fuertes -brazos alemanes- se aferraron casi con desesperación a la voz, voz que reconoció como suya, la voz de alguien a quien amó alguna vez. Una voz, que suavemente tomó una forma corpórea, irreal, y sublime. Daba miedo tocarlo. Por temor a que se desvaneciera.

Pero ahí estaba, él, en una pose de lamento jocosamente ridícula, aferrándose a una ilusión que su dolor le había llevado a crear. Nunca se había sentido más patético. Nunca se había sentido más necesitado de él.

De su hermano.

_**-Bruder...**_

La figura etérea que simulaba a su hermano siseó, y sonrió con esa sonrisa, que aún después de muerta y enterrada no perdía el brío de un sarcasmo egocéntrico, tan de él.

_-Pero vamos, ¿acaso ya me has olvidado? No, no llores, Lud. Los hombres, nosotros no lloramos._

Él lo soltó. De buenas a primeras, soltó el agarre que él mismo había comenzado, y pegó su espalda a la pared más alejada.

_-Oh, West, ¿por qué huyes? ¿Acaso me tienes... miedo? _-a cada palabra, avanzaba un paso, y a cada paso, su imagen se solidificaba, tornándola segundo a segundo más real. Ludwig supo que él _era su hermano._

_-¿Has dormido con otras personas, Lud? ¿Las has amado? ¿Me recordaste, alguna vez?_

_¿Cómo es posible que me olvidaras en los momentos de soledad?_

Realmente... ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Se le notaba, en la taimada sonrisa, que sabía las veces que se perdió en los barrios de Ámsterdam, disfrazando su nacionalidad, en el famoso _Barrio Rojo, _las noches de cerveza barata y prostitutas caras.

_-¿Qué sentías al besarlas, hermanito? ¿Las amaste? ¿Las amaste como me amaste a mí?_

Basta. El alemán simplemente no podía seguirle escuchando. Sus pálidos labios chocaron con violencia con los ajenos. Fue un beso rudo, un beso frío, lleno de nostalgia y sentimientos congelados. Gilbert sonrió durante el tosco ósculo. Había ganado.

_Si aún existo_.

-_West, West, no me olvides...tú menos que nadie... cuando beses a alguien, cuando lo toques... cuando le hagas el amor... piensa en mí... que la cruz que llevas en el cuello de algo valga... _

Ni siquiera un muerto podía evitar jadear entre los besos incestuosos.

_Si yo no he muerto._

**_-Gilbert... ¿cómo... cómo podría yo olvidarte?_**** -**su tosco idioma hacía un más rasposas sus palabras, pero, en ese instante, eran más dulces que cualquier otra cosa. -**_¿Cómo podría siquiera considerar olvidar a la persona que amo?_**

_Que sigo vivo._

-_Lud... estoy aquí. Aquí, ahora. Pero..._

_**-Hermano...**_

_-Siempre voy a estar... _-tocó suavemente el esternón de su hermano- _aquí..._

_Por siempre en ti._

_-No llores más. Abre tus ojos a ésta realidad. Vuelve hacia mi, la vida es corta y debemos sonreír..._

La noche siguió igual de fría que la tarde. Ludwig se despertó en el sillón, pocas horas antes del amanecer. Sonrió. Había soñado con su hermano.

Sí, soñado.

Aunque la chaqueta azul Prusia que lo cubría, y las marcas acuosas de un par de botas en la entrada, lo hicieron dudar.

* * *

_***Verfolgungswahn: Paranoia, pero puede traducirse como "delirio de persecusión".**_

_**Pues nada, pasé por delante de una iglesia para sacar fotos, el coro cantaba esta canción, y me salieron a la mente estos hermanos. Nos es mi OTP, pero no me molesta para nada esta pareja. Los del coro la cantaban más dramática y melódicamente que la que aparece en YouTube, pero vale la pena oírla... creo.**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
